marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin Healey (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Elton Healey (Oddball, brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #3 | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 4" | Weight = 240lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Goatee | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, juggler | Education = | Origin = Expert juggler | PlaceOfBirth = Reno, Nevada | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #317 | Last = | HistoryText = Alvin Healey and his brother Elton were born in Reno, Nevada. Being young, both Elton and Alvin stood out when juggling. They called the attention of a Charles Last, who wanted to recruit them for a new gang of costumed criminals: The Death-Throws. Under the leadership of Last, they were both costumed mercenaries and jugglers. They took advantage of their juggling skills and used throwing weapons. Last became the Ringleader. Elton adopted the name of Oddball due to his loony nature, and his tenpin-throwing brother became Tenpin. The fourth member of the team was Knicknack. Although the Death-Throws valued teamwork more than other villain groups, Oddball suddenly broke up with the Death-Throws for unknown reasons. He began working solo, or at least without his usual partners. Tenpin went after him and found him just in time to help him escape from the police. At this time, Oddball had met another costumed criminal juggler, Bombshell, and had convinced her to join the Death-Throws. Tenpin helped both of them. Oddball's previous boss Crossfire contacted the Death-Throws from jail. He wanted the jugglers to release him, and agreed to pay them when he was freed. The Ringleader accepted the deal, and Tenpin and the other Death-Throws worked together to free Crossfire. However, once they had taken Crossfire to their own HQ, they discovered that Crossfire was broke. His assets had been impounded and he had lost any useful link with Cross Technologies. The Death-Throws decided to use Crossfire as a bait to lure Hawkeye and Captain America into a trap, but the two Avengers defeated all of the Death-Throws. Tenpin and his partners went to jail. Although Oddball was killed in Madripoor, Tenpin continued serving with the Death-Throws. He travelled with them and his old boss, Crossfire, to London as part of a R.A.I.D. terrorist attack on the city. They were tasked with causing destruction and death on Tower Bridge, but were defeated by Union Jack and Sabra. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert juggler (specializing in bowling pins) | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Tenpin uses specially-weighted bowling pins as throwing blunt weapons. Sometimes he lights them to cause additional damage. He carries the tenpins and any needed material (such as matches) in a backpack. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Thrown Weapons